


Sobre una escoba

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry ha pasado un tiempo deseando esto. Con Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sobre una escoba

—…te voy a matar. Te voy a matar, o nos vas a matar, o…

—¿Asustado, Malfoy?

Harry ralentizó sus movimientos al quitarse la camiseta y le enseñó una sonrisa que era un reto por sí misma. Y vaya que ambos conocían _ese_ gesto.

Draco se mordió el labio por un instante y contempló sus opciones.

Habría sido más sencillo negarse, si sus ojos no se desviasen de nuevo hacia Harry Potter, quien le dio la espalda y arrojó su camiseta al césped. Acababa de abrir la cremallera de su pantalón, cuando se le ocurrió echar una ojeada por encima del hombro. Draco continuaba ahí, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol e instinto de preservación, que gritaba que era una pésima idea. Una idea Gryffindor. El peor tipo de idea posible.

El tipo de idea que haría que Harry susurrase, aguardase por una reacción, y luego allí, en el momento de la verdad, lo _retase_.

Era un maldito reto. Draco no podía decirle que no a eso, ni a Harry a medio vestir a unos pasos, ni a _esa_ expresión que le advertía que estaban a punto de cumplir alguna fantasía loca de su adolescencia.

Que Merlín los amparase, porque se le contagió lo Gryffindor.

—Espero —susurró, sorprendido por su propia voz ronca, al tiempo que sus manos viajaban al broche de su túnica para retirarlo— que el profesor Potter realmente sea tan bueno con los hechizos de ocultamiento como me han dicho. Si nos echan…

Harry dio un vistazo hacia el castillo desierto y volvió a él, riendo. La mayoría estaba en el pueblo. Los demás no irían al campo de Quidditch mientras estuviese reservado en secreto. Incluso si se acercaban, estaba por atardecer, y sí, la reputación del "profesor Potter" era bien merecida.

Draco tiró la túnica a los pies de Harry, respondiendo a su reto, y llevó sus dedos a los botones de la camisa que usaba debajo. Harry sonrió más, se acercó para besarlo, y lo distrajo al ayudarlo a quitarse la prenda. La deslizó de sus hombros a medias, hasta que la tela quedó atrapada a la altura de sus codos, y agarró la cadera de Draco. Al instante, era alzado y sus pies abandonaban el suelo.

Terminó sentado sobre una superficie que conocía bien, con las piernas envueltas en la cadera de Harry y las manos en sus hombros.

—Nos vas a matar —murmuró contra sus labios. Recibió una mordida leve a cambio—, tú y tu locura…—Calló cuando Harry deslizó la lengua en su boca.

Sí, el tiempo con los Gryffindor no traía nada bueno. Pero Harry pasaba las manos por su espalda, abajo, abajo, abajo, movía la tela del pantalón para meterlas y sostener su trasero, y Draco se encontraba incluso más interesado cuando se restregó contra él.

Harry se alejó con esa sonrisa de que cometía una imprudencia. Besó la mejilla de Draco, se sostuvo de la escoba con una mano, y subió.

Draco miró al pobre implemento mágico que no fue diseñado para esta locura.

—Realmente no sé si pueda soportar a dos magos adultos te-

Otra vez, fue callado. A la mierda las preocupaciones. Draco le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dejó que Harry se moviese sobre la escoba, que los acomodase, que los equilibrase y se ocupase de cualquier precaución necesaria, porque sin importar cuánto se quejase, estaba seguro de una cosa: no se lo habría propuesto, si no estuviese seguro de que podría lograrlo.

Y que Draco lo disfrutaría. Al menos, comenzaba a disfrutar la parte en que Harry lo tocaba en cada centímetro disponible.

Se encontraban frente a frente, con un espacio mínimo entre ellos, que era reducido a nada cuando Harry se inclinaba, sosteniendo a Draco con una mano y el mango de la escoba con la otra. Dejaba besos húmedos y mordidas en su cuello, la clavícula, el hombro. Y era intencional, por supuesto. A esas alturas, sabía dónde presionar para que el calor se asentase en la parte baja de Draco y él estuviese respondiendo pronto, con los dedos ahora enredados en su cabello.

—Ven aquí —La voz de Harry también se enronqueció y el sonido envió un tirón de inmediato a su ingle. Él lo supo. Se relamió los labios y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa—. Ven aquí, Draco.

_Si lo pedía así…_

Draco sostuvo la madera y se desplazó con cuidado, confiando en el brazo que Harry envolvió a su alrededor, hasta que estuvieron pegados el uno al otro. Sus pechos se rozaban, sus piernas se entrelazaron a medias al colgar de la escoba, su entrepierna presionó la evidencia clara de que aquel era un deseo de Harry desde hace quién sabe cuántos años. Harry, quien le devolvió una mirada en que las pupilas se tragaron el iris verde, velada de "malas" intenciones y maravillosas promesas.

—Bien —Draco musitó contra sus labios, regresando sus brazos en torno al cuello de Harry—, sólo…cuidado, león.

Harry suavizó su rostro y plantó un beso más tierno en su quijada, prometiéndole seguridad. Y enseguida regresó su aire imprudente y atacó el cuello de Draco, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió estremecerse bajo las atenciones. Harry sostuvo una de sus piernas con una mano y la pasó en torno a su cadera y por encima del palo de la escoba. Cada ligero movimiento que llevaba a cabo provocó que se restregaran, la fricción de la tela, la calidez de ambos, la boca de Harry casi sin despegarse de su piel. Ese era el deseo de Draco. Le tocaba a él cumplir el suyo.

Sólo se pegó más a él cuando Harry volvió a deslizar una mano dentro de su pantalón y entre sus nalgas. Susurró los hechizos de preparación contra la garganta de Draco y se dedicó a torturarlo un poco para que se arrepintiese de su vacilación anterior; apretar su piel, rozar el pliegue con un dedo, juguetear con el lubricante. Draco emitió un vago quejido cuando hizo ademán de apartarse, un segundo antes de que un dedo encontrase el camino hacia su entrada. Tanteó, y frente a la mirada que le dirigió, Harry lo deslizó dentro.

No hubo tanta resistencia. Dejó que se acostumbrase, mientras repartía más besos en su cuello. Draco casi quería pedirle que se apresurase. Un dedo. ¿Qué era un dedo? Quería más. Harry lo notó cuando se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, porque pronto tuvo otro dedo que lo acompañase. La forma en que entraron y salieron fue cuidadosa y lenta, lo suficiente para prepararlo y tener a Draco con una erección, sobre una maldita escoba, en el jodido campo del colegio en que ambos trabajaban.

_Oh, Merlín, iban a ser despedidos. Iban a…_

Harry se echó hacia adelante y la escoba se balanceó de un modo que provocó que Draco se alzase por un reflejo de años de Buscador, para equilibrarse. Ese era el punto. _Por eso,_ le dijo Harry cuando le contó de su idea, _sólo podía ser él._ Draco terminó varios centímetros por encima del palo de la escoba, una pierna todavía alrededor de la cadera de Harry, la otra flexionada para mantenerlo en su posición. Tan cerca. Harry empujó con sus dedos y una corriente de placer fue enviada por todo el cuerpo de Draco, que gimió en voz baja en respuesta.

Harry no apartaba los ojos de su rostro. Lo veía como si quisiera _devorarlo_. Su boca tenía una permanente inclinación hacia arriba de una sonrisa que nadie podría observar sin pensar que amaba cometer locuras.

Draco volvió a protestar cuando sus dedos lo dejaron y recibió un largo beso a cambio. Tenía la mente en blanco cuando Harry se enderezó, con una mano en su trasero, ayudándolo a mantenerse por encima de la escoba, y pegándolo a él de nuevo. La maldita escoba se volvió a mover, y sin siquiera pensarlo, ambos siguieron el balanceo, como siempre tenían que hacer al estar en el aire.

—Me encanta. Me encantas —Harry bajaba la poca ropa que le quedaba a Draco hasta sus muslos, aprovechándose de que estuviese medio alzado sobre la escoba. La tela, al abandonarlo, expuso la piel pálida de su trasero, la mano que todavía disfrutaba de jugar con él—. Justo sobre una maldita escoba, como cuando me fijé en ti por primera vez.

Besó la frente de Draco con una dulzura que lo descolocó, pero enseguida estuvo devorando su boca, atrayéndolo hasta que fue imposible distinguir dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro. Draco estaba suspendido por su propio equilibrio y fuerza, y la mano de Harry en su trasero, y supo que ya que debía sostener el mango cuando se movían de más, él tendría que hacer la siguiente parte "importante". Deslizó las manos por los hombros y pecho de Harry, abajo, abajo, abajo, y llegó a su pantalón. Abrir más, apartar la molesta e innecesaria tela. Acarició su erección con roces burlones que advertían con un "no te voy a complacer más que esto", pero la manera en que Harry lo observaba le respondía que no le hacía falta más.

—Ven aquí, Malfoy —Esa vez, cuando lo dijo, Draco fue atraído hacia él como si estuviese bajo un hechizo. Harry lo ayudó a poner su otra pierna a medias alrededor de su cadera, también pasando sobre el palo de la escoba, ambas rodillas detrás de él, Draco estaba pegado a su pecho, alzándose sobre Harry, la escoba, el aire, el campo, y listo para ser sencillamente _empalado_. Más que dispuesto.

Estaba casi seguro de que la escoba se desplazaba por el aire. ¿A quién le importaba? Harry tiró de su cadera hacia abajo y Draco se restregó contra su miembro, invitándolo a entrar. Mantener el equilibrio en verdad era instintivo, incluso en esa situación. Harry apretó una de sus nalgas y lo alineó para penetrarlo en un solo movimiento. Lento, fluido, y profundo. Tan profundo.

—Precioso —Harry besó su cuello, una mano en el mango de la escoba, la otra en el trasero de Draco. Acariciaba su piel, impidiendo por cada medio que entrase en contacto con la madera de nuevo, lo mantenía sobre él, muy, muy cerca, permitiendo que se recompusiese—. Hermoso. Divino. Muy, muy hermoso _y_ divino.

Cuando se percató de que la respiración de Draco empezaba a regularse, lo ayudó a subir y bajar de nuevo. Hubo un destello de dolor, oculto de inmediato bajo la mordida que le dio en el cuello y el placer que lo recorrió.

—Precioso —Aún susurraba Harry. Otro movimiento, otro desliz, otro empuje. Draco gemía en voz baja—, precioso. ¿Por qué crees que te veía tanto cuando jugábamos Quidditch? Debías tenerme a mí entre tus piernas, no sólo una escoba, amor.

Draco se encontró asintiendo antes de darse cuenta. Harry lo observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y absoluta adoración, olvidándose de llevar el ritmo, así que él asumió el control. Y eso le encantó a Harry. Ver a Draco sujetándose de sus hombros, las piernas a su alrededor, sosteniendo su peso en el aire y en movimiento para subir y bajar, embistiéndose a sí mismo. Piel delicada, las líneas de los músculos que eran puestos a trabajar, la perfecta combinación entre palidez, belleza y masculinidad, justo ahí, ante sus ojos.

—…quería —murmuró Draco, casi contra sus labios—. Lo quería. Lo quería. Definitivamente te quería. Te quería.

Iba a volverlo loco. Lo sabía por la forma en que Harry tembló, por la dureza que se deslizaba entre sus nalgas, por la manera en que amasó la piel de su trasero. Su Gryffindor le comió la boca allí mismo, todo dientes, lenguas y una voz ronca de deseo susurrando confesiones sucias para él, al tiempo que Draco subía, bajaba, subía, bajaba, subía, bajaba, las estocadas golpeando sus nervios, un punto maravilloso, un ángulo increíble, y le contestaba a Harry que _sí, sí, sí,_ sí a lo que fuese que le dijese, sí _, sí,_ siempre fue un maldito _sí_.

Lo veía cuando tenía que buscar una snitch, con la excusa de que era su enemigo. Ya no necesitaba excusas. Estaba ahí, follandóselo. Estaba ahí, perdiendo la cabeza por él, y Draco era el que dictaba qué tan rápido, qué tan profundo, qué tan bueno era, qué tanto se estremecerían y suplicarían en los labios del otro, qué tanto podía durar ese calor en sus cuerpos y esas corrientes de placer puro atravesándolos. Y de nuevo, ¿qué importaba si la maldita escoba se movía?

_El mejor jugador de Quidditch se lo estaba haciendo._

Harry Potter. Harry. Harry. Su mente estaba llena de él. Harry, Harry, Harry. Era lo único que salía de sus labios para ese momento, cuando podía emitir un sonido comprensible, en medio de la respiración agitada. Sus pieles no paraba de chocar, sus piernas se cerraban y aligeraban en torno a la cadera de Harry, la mano de Harry en su trasero tocaba, apretaba, y él sólo quería repetir que sí. _Sí, Harry, sí_. Continuaba bajando y subía, y no creía que hubiese un mundo más allá de esa boca, ese cuerpo, ese espacio.

—Precioso, precioso —Harry se desvió hacia su garganta de nuevo y siguió mordiendo cada pocos segundos. Draco se apoyaba en sus hombros para seguir alzándose y dejándose caer—. Cada día, en cada juego, tan precioso. Con- con la luz justo sobre ti- con toda la luz _sólo_ para ti-

Draco _temblaba_ por lo bien que se sentía tenerlo entrando y saliendo, hablándole, besándolo, sosteniéndolo. Aumentó la velocidad, aferrado a él, y Harry mordió más fuerte su cuello. Ese atisbo de dolor se entrelazó con el placer del último golpe a su próstata y él volvió a gemir, corriéndose sin haber tenido que ponerse un dedo encima. Harry atrapó su boca de inmediato y las sensaciones lo sobrepasaron. _Increíble, increíble, increíble. Demasiado increíble._ Lo mejor. Se dejó besar, su cuerpo sostenido, balanceado, el orgasmo en su punto más enloquecedor, y él mordió el labio de Harry, porque ellos eran así, y no se iba a quedar atrás.

Harry se vino con un sonido a medias que era el nombre de Draco y sus labios enrojecidos contra los de él.

La maldita escoba en serio estaba en movimiento. Para el instante en que Draco lo confirmó, el mar de sensaciones remitía lo suficiente para permitirle _entender_ lo que veía, y sabía que Harry todavía lo sostenía del trasero para que no se sentase sobre la madera, y también sujetaba el mango de la escoba.

Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y un muy satisfecho Harry Potter le enseñó una sonrisa perezosa y traviesa.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Siempre quise follarte cuando te veía en la escoba.

Draco sintió que lo ayudaba a colocarse su ropa a medias, sólo para que pudiese sentarse frente a él en el palo de madera, y cuando estuvieron al mismo nivel de nuevo, se rio. Harry también se echó a reír.

Estaban locos. Dementes.

—Simplemente precioso —Harry lo jaló de nuevo hacia él y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

Sí, bien, ir en círculos por el estadio mientras se besaban no sería la gran cosa después de esto. Draco se rio más fuerte al pensarlo, encantado con su situación, con su imprudencia, con Harry y la manera alocada y gryffindoresca en que lo quería en cada aspecto posible. Lo abrazó y le siguió la corriente, besándolo mientras volaban.


End file.
